


Little Johnny Watson: A Nursery Rhyme

by phipiohsum475



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Gen, Nursery Rhyme, Season/Series 01, a retelling of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nursery rhyme retelling of Sherlock season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Johnny Watson: A Nursery Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> My son is doing a nursery rhyme project at home, and I can't get the cadence out of my head. Depending on how long this project lasts, and if anyone actually likes this, I might retell seasons 2 & 3, but I make no guarantees.

Little Johnny Watson

went strolling through the park

Met a man he'd seen before

Who smirked at his remark

 

Wounded Johnny Watson

Limped through the halls at Bart's

Met a clever crazy man

And that's where their friendship starts

 

Doctor Johnny Watson

Saw a woman dead

Was kidnapped by a mastermind

'The Battlefield' he said

 

Breathless Johnny Watson

Left his cane behind

Met a squad of coppers

'Twas drugs they hoped to find

 

Soldier Johnny Watson

Chased a mad man through the city

He shot the man to save a life

And felt not an ounce of pity

 

-o-

 

Little Johnny Watson

Followed Sherlock to the bank

Received a check for their work

And an ASBO for a can of paint

 

Doctor Johnny Watson

Stayed up far too late

Fell asleep at his desk

And somehow got a date

 

Shady Johnny Watson

Sneaked in late at night

Tried to save a nice young girl

But the Spider won that fight

 

Charming Johnny Watson

Tried to woo his lady friend

And ended up on a date

With Sherlock in the end

 

Tied up Johnny Watson

Showed naught a speck of fear

When Sherlock spooked his captor

And Johnny Impaled him with a spear

 

-o-

 

Little Johnny Watson

Saw an explosion on the news

Rushed home to only find

Two brothers and a ruse

 

Anxious Johnny Watson

Examines a pair of shoes

Sherlock solves poor Powers death

And a bomb they did diffuse

 

Caring Johnny Watson

Was angry at his friend

Who seemed to like the puzzles more

Than those who'd met their end

 

Clever Johnny Watson

Deduced poor Westie’s tale

Sherlock saved just two more

But technically didn't fail

 

Hostage Johnny Watson

Became pip number five

A loaded gun, a Semtex vest

How will they survive?


End file.
